


Um Grande Garoto

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Feel-good, Friendship, Happy, Innocence, Kid Fic, Portuguese, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Para Gabumon, Yamato sempre seria uma criança especial, apesar de tudo
Kudos: 1





	Um Grande Garoto

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

A harmonia da gaita despontou pelo ar sereno daquele fim de tarde. O Sol se punha vagarosamente como se estivesse com preguiça de desaparecer no horizonte — Gabumon achou aquele um pensamento engraçado, _o Sol com preguiça…_

Entretanto a suposta sornice do grande astro amarelo-laranja não lhe parecia tão interessante quanto a melodia que Yamato soprava naquele curioso instrumento retangular. Gabumon já ouvira aquela canção milhares de vezes, mas jamais se cansava do som que entrava suavemente pelos seus ouvidos e o fazia se sentir aquecido e em paz, por mais frio e barulhento que estivesse o lado de fora — não que aquela tarde poderia ser descrita com tais adjetivos, pelo contrário, a calma reinava no campo onde Gabumon e Yamato se encontravam.

O garoto entoava a música com os olhos fechados, parecia até outra pessoa. Sua expressão estava tão longe daquela turbulência interior que transformava seu rosto em uma carranca ameaçadora e irritadiça, esse era outro motivo pelo qual Gabumon gostava de ouvir Yamato tocar a gaita, pois fazendo isso o jovem espantava não só os males do mundo ao seu redor, mas também aqueles que atormentavam seu próprio coração.

Yamato poderia ser o mais cabeça-dura, o mais chato, o mais arrogante — _ás vezes pelo menos,_ pensou Gabumon com certa culpa, mas era só uma _criança._ Afinal, eles não eram _todos?_

Gabumon notou, juntamente com os outros Digimons, que seus parceiros humanos eram, ainda que jovenzinhos, mais conflituosos e complexos do que qualquer problema envolvendo o Digimundo. Ás vezes eles pareciam tão tristes e nervosos que Gabumon pegava-se imaginando que tipo de lugar era o mundo humano, quer dizer, para que crianças como aquelas tivessem tantos problemas com elas mesmas.

Mas ver só o lado ruim não era feitio de Gabumon, Yamato poderia ser tudo aquilo que ele pensara antes — _com culpa_ é claro, mas também era um grande garoto. Era corajoso, determinado e um ótimo irmão mais velho, Yamato era especial assim como os outros e seu coração era tão puro quanto o de qualquer outra criança, mesmo que a escuridão tentasse alcançá-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Gabumon acreditava fielmente em seu parceiro humano e, desde o primeiro momento em que o vira, sabia que ficaria ao lado dele para sempre… até porquê alguém que era capaz de entoar tão bela e mágica canção tinha de ter bondade dentro de si.

E o Sol ainda estava no mesmo lugar, era uma bela vista é claro, mas o Digimon não conseguia deixar seu pensamento engraçado para trás.

— Preguiçoso — murmurou baixinho.

— Huh? — Yamato o olhou confuso, a gaita agora estava longe de sua boca e não havia mais canção nenhuma. — Quem, Gabumon?

— O Sol, é mais preguiçoso do que o Agumon depois de comer, você não acha? — Aquilo pareceu tão engraçado em sua cabeça, mas agora que Yamato o encarava com certa severidade o divertimento fora embora.

Mas só o que aconteceu foi a risada do garoto ecoar pelo ambiente até então silencioso. O som era tão calmante quanto o da gaita e aqueceu o coração de Gabumon de maneira semelhante.

Era uma sensação boa, fazer uma criança reclusa rir ou melhor, fazer _qualquer_ criança rir, ainda mais quando elas se encontravam no meio de tantos conflitos.


End file.
